THE GHOST
by 137hyunhee
Summary: vincent lee (sungmin) memiliki kemampuan sixsense, banyak hantu tersesat yang ingin sekali meminta pertolongan padanya, marcus cho( kyuhyun) namja chingu sungmin yg seorang dokterpun mulai bosan dgn kehidupan itu! REMAKE FF BOYS LOVE, YAOI, MPREG ADA SEKUELNYA


_Tittle : the ghost..^^_

_Author : aulia dika(cho hyunhee)_

_Pairing : kyumin^^_

_Disclaimer : _

_This ff is mine, but kyuhyun is belong to sungmin & sungmin belong to kyu^^_

_But other cast is belong to god._

_Genre : mystery?, supranatural, fantasy,gaje M-PREG._

_Warning :_

_Ini FF remake dari drama amerika berjudul ghost whisperer, bagi yang pernah nonton drama atau film ini, dijamin suka hehe.., ff ini hanya sedikit mengambil karakter film tersebut, namun alur cerita jelas milik saya, dan cast kyumin pastinya^^, oh ya, ini ff hanya imajinasi ya, jadi jangan marah, maaf kalau ceritanya jelek._

_Disini aku pakai nama english mereka, hehe..inget ya! BOY X BOY jadi kalau gak suka yaa…gak usah baca,, scara saya sekarang KMS, kalau ga suka gak usah bashing saya. Kalau ada TYPO'S juga saya mohon maaf ya chingudeul._

_KALAU GA SUKA GA USH BACA, SIMPLE?_

_JGN BASH SAYA_

_INI HANYA RE-POST_

_#N.B : kalau liat nama panggilan kyu dan sungmin kadang berubah jadi korea dan inggris, itu udh author sengaja, karena kalau lagi kaya gitu, berarti kyumin lagi interaksi #author bawel_

_Length : one shoot_

_Rating : T+_

_Cast : _

_*lee sungmin as vincent lee or sungmin_

_*cho kyuhyun as marcus cho or kyuhyun_

_*and other cast_

_DON,T LIKE DON'T READ_

_THIS IS MY FF_

_NOT PLAGIAT_

_ENJOY^^_

_HAPPY READING…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_AUTHOR POV_

_Hari semakin kelam, sang mataharipun kini bersembunyi. Kota new York seakan tak pernah sepi dan terus saja menyala bagaikan matahari disiang hari, bukan sepi akan gelap malam. Tetapi new York semakin ramai akan lampunya yang menyala disetiap gedung fashion._

_ Namun, untuk seorang lee sungmin.., ini adalah hari dimana ia harus bangun dan menjalankan pekerjaannya.., mungkin bukan pekerjaan yang penting, namun ini adalah pekerjaan yang jarang dikerjakan orang lain._

_Hanya orang terpilih didunia ini saja yang bisa melakukan pekerjaan ini, hanya orang – orang terpilih saja yang bisa melakukan hal ini. Sangat jarang bagi manusia mengetahui pekerjaan Vincent lee atau lee sungmin namanya dalam bahasa koreannya, ia hanya bisa melakukan pekerjaan ini sendiri, walau terkadang sang kekasih menolongnya, namun ia selalu ingin mengerjakannya sendiri._

_Pekerjaan ini adalah pekerjaan menyangkut nyawa seorang manusia, bahkan bisa disebut dengan 'ROH' , ini adalah pekerjaan yang sangat jarang dan kurang banyak yang mengetahui pekerjaan ini._

_"SIXSENSE" itu adalah satu kata yang bisa menjabarkan apa yang dimiliki Vincent lee, semenjak kecil dia memang memiliki kelebihan ini, dia dapat melihat orang yang sudah mati. Atau roh, karena ia telah diberikan kelebihan ini oleh tuhan. Namun terkadang ia ingin sekali tidak memeiliki kelebihan ini, karena jika ia terus memiliki kelebihan ini. Maka para hantu akan terus bergantung padanya dan terus meminta tolong untuk membantu mereka._

_Karena menurut para hantu, banyak masalah yang belum terselesaikan dan hanya sungmin yang bisa menjadi penghubung untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Sungmin juga terkadang merasa lelah dengan semua ini, karena hidupnya kini sangat terganggu akan kehadiran mereka._

_Karena tempat kencan sungmin satu –satunya, yaitu 'rumah sakit' tempat marcus cho atau cho kyuhyun pacarnya kini, adalah tempat dimana para hantu yang tersesat berada mencarinya dan menjadi sarang terbanyak untuk mereka._

"chagi, apakah kamu ada waktu untuk mengunjungiku dirumah eoh? Kamu selalu sibuk tuan marcus.., aku bosan.." _pinta Vincent lee atau sungmin pada kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk mengecek data para pasiennya, tentu saja pasien manusia._

"hei! Bukan aku yang sibuk Vincent lee, tapi kau! Kau selalu sibuk dengan urusan para hantumu itu, bahkan aku sekarang menjadi orang kedua dihatimu.., aku harus apa ha?" _Tanya marcus pada Vincent yang sedang menyeruput kopi buatannya didekat meja kerja marcus cho._

"ya..ya.., aku tau kyu, aku memang sibuk. Apakah kau tidak tau pekerjaanku? Kan kau tau sendiri kyu, kau ini.." Vincent berjalan kearah jendela, ia melihat seorang anak kecil tersesat ditaman, ruang praktek dokter kyuhyun ada diatas, sehingga jendela itu dapat menerawang kebawah dan dapat dengan cepat melihat sekeliling rumah sakit.

"ada apa Vincent hyung?" Tanya marcus pada Vincent yang masih menatap lekat anak kecil yang tengah tersesat itu, marcus memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri Vincent yang sedang serius melihat seseorang diluar jendela.

"ania marcus cho, aku hanya melihat pemandangan diluar saja" bohong Vincent pada marcus.

"jinjja? Kau benar – benar berbicara jujur kan hyung?" Tanya marcus lagi.

"emm, n-ne.." jawabnya gugup.

"kalau ada tugas yang harus kau selesaikan cepat selesaikan sungmin lee :)" marcus memegang pipi Vincent dan menyebutkan nama koreannya, marcus tau jika Vincent melamun, pasti ada suatu hal yang telah iya pikirkan, sehingga ia diam dan memikirkannya dalam diam.

"ta..tapi marcus cho, apa tidak apa jika aku pergi begitu saja?" tanyanya pada marcus yang menatapnya hangat, walau sungmin tau bahwa namjachingunya ini tidak rela jika ia harus pergi karena seorang atau roh – roh yang lain.

"sebenarnya aku tidak rela, namun aku tau ini pekerjaanmu chagi~ , cepat kamu kejar dia" jawabnya lagi.

"gomawo marcus cho, kamu memang pacarku yang pengertian.." sungmin pergi setelah mendaratkan kecupan lembut dibibir marcus cho dengan bibir plump manis miliknya.

_Author pov end_

_~(^O^)~ ~~(^o^)~~_

_Sungmin pov_

Aku berjalan menuju tempat dimana roh anak kecil itu terlihat, sepertinya anak itu benar – benar tersesat dan butuh bantuanku. Perlahan tapi pasti, akupun sampai ditempat anak itu kini berada. Aku menghampirinya yang kini terduduk dibangku taman sembari memeluk kakinya dan membenamkan wajahnya yang kini menangis.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk berbicara dan duduk tepat disebelah tubuhnya yang kini telah bergetar, anak ini sepertinya benar – benar sangat tersesat. Mungkin karena ia baru saja menjadi seorang hantu, sehingga dia bingung kenapa ia bisa tersesat disini.

"emm, annyeong.., adakah yang bisa kubantu? Can I help you ?" _tanyaku pada anak kecil ini, aku sedikit bingung mau berbicara bagaimana dulu untuk memulainya._

"…" _ia masih diam dan hanya menangis tanpa menjawab sedikitpun pertanyaanku._

"apakah ada yang bisa aku bantu? Dimana orang tuamu nak?" _tanyaku lagi, kini ia mulai meresponku, ia menatap mataku dengan tatapan seperti ingin membunuh._

"untuk apa kau kesini, menggangguku saja" _jawabnya dingin. Anak ini baru berumar 10 tahun tetapi bersikap seperti itu kepadaku, cukup unik hantu ini._

"aku kesini untuk berbicara denganmu, apakah tidak boleh?" _tanyaku padanya disertai senyum manis tulusku, namun tetap saja ia menatapku seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin._

"aku tidak butuh dirimu! jangan dekati aku lagi!" _ia pergi dari hadapanku begitu saja, entah seperti apa rasanya. Memang hawa jahat dan hitam kelam kurasakan saat bersamanya, namun aku terus menyangkal hal itu dan terus berfikiran positif._

_Ia berjalan semakin jauh dariku, aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja,. Kukejar dia dan kuhampiri dirinya._

"hei.., please listen to me, give me change to talk to you son..(hei.., tolong dengarkan aku dulu nak)" _pintaku padanya, dan seketika ia berhenti dari jalannya, ia tidak jua melihat kearahku, apa salahku?._

"this is not youre business ok?! Go away from me..!(ini bukan urusanmu ok?! Pergi dari hadapanku!)" _dia mengusirku? Aissh! Apa salahku eoh? Maksudku kan baik untuk menolongnya._

"ok…, but I know you are ini the big problem.., if you in the problem..please call me, right?(ok, tetapi aku tau kamu ada dalam suatu masalah besar, jika ada masalah..tolong hubungi aku ya?)" _kini aku pergi meninggalkan anak kecil itu, tampaknya diapun orang korea yang tinggal disini._

*other side

Author pov

**_'_**_Hei.., vincent lee.., kau ini polos sekali. Aku menyamar menjadi anak kecilpun kau tidak curiga padaku eoh?, kau tidak ingat siapa aku? Haha! Kau masuk perangkapku Vincent lee. Kau tidak tau kemampuanmu itu bisa membahayakanmu dan membuatmu berada dalam masalah besar sekarang. Kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari jebakanku ini Vincent lee, kau telah masuk kedalamnya. Bahkan sebentar lagi kau akan habis'_

**"**HAHAHAHA!" _tawa anak kecil itu dalam hati, ternyata ia adalah roh jahat yang kini sedang menginginkan tubuh vincent untuk menjadi dirinya, karena menurut para iblis jahat maupun para roh, sungmin adalah kekuatan terbesar yang dimiliki manusia sekarang, tanpa sungmin, para roh yang tersesat akan terus tersesat dan tidak akan pernah kembali ketempat mereka seharusnya berada._

_Namun vincent yang tidak mengetahui keadaan dimana dia menjadi perbincangan para roh jahat tidak menyadari hal itu sama sekali. vincent tetap hidup seperti biasa tanpa terlihat ada masalah sedikitpun. Ia tak pernah berfikir tentang hantu jahat yang akan mengicarnya jika ia tengah membantu hantu yang sedang tersesat._

_vincent yang mengetahui anak yang ingin ia tolong dan menolak pertolonganya kini sedikit merasa shock saat ia kembali keruangan marcus, baru kali ini ada hantu yang menolak dan sangat sulit ia dekati. Memang, selama perjalanan vincent dalam membantu roh, dia tidak pernah sekalipun mengalami masalah besar dalam menghadapi mereka._

_Namun kali ini ia mengalami penolakan, bahkan dari anak kecil._

"hufft…, apa salahku ya?"Tanya Vincent didalam hatinya.

Vincent berjalan gontai menuju ruang rawat marcus, dia benar – benar masih bingung dengan sikap anak itu, ia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada anak itu, ia bertanya – Tanya, bagaimana agar anak itu mau mendengarnya dan dapat kembali kelangit ketujuh.

Vincent memang merasakan aura jahat berwarna hitam pekat pada anak kecil itu, ia seperti mengenal hawa itu. Hawa yang harus ia hindari jika ingin tetap hidup, tetapi jika sungmin berfikir ingin menjauhi anak itu, maka ia semakin penasaran dan ingin melihat anak itu.

"_god.., please help me.., what happen to me_?(tuhan tolong aku, apa yg terjadi padaku?)" ia semakin bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, jika dia tidak membantu anak itu, apa yang akan terjadi pada bumi ini.

Author pov end

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

_Sungmin pov_

Beginilah pekerjaanku, memang pekerjaan ini dianggap sepele, tetapi siapa yang menyangka kalau tanpa pekerjaan ini makan masa depan akan semakin hancur. Masa depan yang seharusnya sangat cerah itu menjadi kelam seperti matahari yang bersembunyi, namun dengan pekerjaan ini, aku dapat memberikan cahaya pada kegelapan yang terlihat diantara masa depan.

Apakah aku belum mengenalkan diri? Ah..namaku Vincent lee, tetapi banyak juga yang memanggilku sungmin. Aku orang korea yang kini menetap diNew York untuk menemanipacarku, pacarku bernama marcus cho atau biasa disebut dengan cho kyuhyun, ia adalah seorang dokter bedah pada rumah sakit yang sekarang sedang kukunjungi.

Aku kesini semata – mata ingin bertemu dengannya, namun karena para hantu itu. Terkadang aku harus menunda hal itu dan menelannya begitu saja, aku namja berumur 26 tahun dan marcus cho? Dia berumur 24 tahun, namun ia telah menjadi dokter muda karena kejeniusan yang ia miliki sejak kecil.

Aku sangat mencintai kyuhyun melebihi yang kau lihat sekarang, haha.., walau dia suka sekali ce,berut jika harus kutinggal karena utusanku dengan para hantu itu. Akupun tidak mau membantu mereka, namun kalian tau sendiri kan? Bahwa jika aku lengah dan tidak menolong mereka sedikit saja maka mereka akan mengubah takdir menjadi kelam tanpa cahaya.

Aku masih saja bingung dengan kelakuan anak itu,baiklah.., dari pada aku pusing lebih baik aku masuk keruangan kyuhyun.

'ceklek'

Kubuka pintu ruangan kyuhyun, ia tampaknya masih sibuk dengan data – data para pasiennya, apakah aku mengganggunya? Apa aku harus menghampirinya?. Baiklah, lebih baik aku menghampirinya, pasti dia kesepian disini.

"_chagi._., kamu sibuk _ne_? apakah ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku sembari duduk dihadapanya yang sedang focus melihat data pasien yang memiliki penyakit serius, kacamata berlensa bening dan berbingkai hitam dan tipis itu semakin membuatnya terlihat jenius.

"ania chagi, tidak perlu.., aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri" jawabnya padaku, hei.., aku sedang memandangmu tuan marcus, apakah kamu tidak mau memandangku dan hanya melihat kertas itu saja eoh?.

"_hmm, ne_.." jawabku singkat padanya.

"_mian chagi_.., aku tidak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu" kali ini dia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

"_arrasseo_.." jawabku malas.

"kamu tidak lapar chagi?" tanyanya lagi.

"maksudmu?" tanyaku sembari menatap kedua manik matanya.

_######################_

Aissshh!, ternyata maksudmu aku disuruh membeli makanan ini eoh?, dasar pacar menyebalkan. Mana ada uke yang disuruh belikan makanan malam - malam, awas saja dia. Untung saja sekarang aku dan dia dinew York, kalau dikorea sudah aku kasih matrial art dia,haha. Dan untungnya juga aku sedang mengandung anak marcus cho, dan bodohnya kini aku belum memberitahunya sama sekali.

Akan kujaga anak ini sampai aku dan marcus menikah nanti, hanya menunggu satu bulan lagi untuk kami menikah*sungmin mengelus perutnya lembut* semoga saja aegiku baik, dan tidak menyebalkan seperti appanya.

Omo.., ini sudah jam brp? Kulihat jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tanganku, jam menunjukan jam 22.00 a.m aissh, aku harus buru – buru kembali. Kupercepat langkah kakiku menuju rumah sakit untuk mengantar makanan, tetapi.

Kenapa hawa berubah menjadi dingin dan gelap begini? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?, hawa sangat dingin, jalan yang kulewati terasa sangat jauh dan tak terjangkau sementara jam serasa lama bergerak dan kota new York serasa seperti kota yang telah mati dan tak seperti biasanya.

Waktu serasa seperti berhenti sejenak karena ada hal besar yang telah terjadi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku hari ini. Aku semakin mempercepat langkahkuku, namun seperti ada batu yang menghalangiku, kakiku serasa sangat berat, bagaikan batu yang menimpa kakiku dan tak bisa kulewati.

"uugghhh, apha..ahh, yang terjadi sebenarnya…hah.." aku menggumam pelan atas apa yang terjadi padaku.

"LEPASKAN! KALIAN SIAPA HUH? UNTUK APA MENGGANGGUKU?!" teriakku kesal pada apa yang terjadi padaku.

"KAU YANG MENGGANGGU KAMI LEE SUNGMIN! KAU MENGGANGGU URUSAN KAMI VINCENT LEE!" omo! Itu seperti suara yang kukenal.

"TUNJUKAN! SIAPA SEBENARNYA KAU?!" teriakku lagi.

Kini tubuhku terasa mati rasa dan dingin, entah apa yang terjadi, aku tak dapat lagi merasakan tubuhku, apakah ini mereka yang melakukan? Shit! Kalian berani sekali ingin menguasai tubuhku, aku tau sekarang aku sedang mengandung anak marcus dan segera menikah, apakah para iblis yang melakukan semua ini? Apakah mereka ingin mengambil alih tubuhku dan aegiku.

"JIKA KALIAN BERANI, JANGAN MENYERANGKU SEPERTI INI! TUNJUKAN WAJAH KALIAN!" aku berteriak sekuat tenagaku dengan sisa tenagaku yang ada, bahkan kini aku tak bisa merasakan tubuhku sendiri dan semua kenapa menjadi sangat gelap.

Sungmin pov end

Kyuhyun pov

Kemana dia sekarang, mengapa jam segini dia beLum kembali juga, apa yang harus kulakukan? Baiklah! Aku harus menyusulnya, karena sekarang sudah jam 22.15 a.m dan dia masih bellum kembali.

Akupun bergegas berlari keluar untuk mencari keberadaannya, tetapi saat aku keluar dari pintu ruanganku, aku melihatnya telah kembali membawa makanan.

"aissh.., kenapa kamu baru kembali chagi? Kamu darimana saja eoh? Aku sangat hawatir dan ingin mencarimu, kenapa kamu tidak bisa dihu-" aku menghentikan kata – kataku, dia hanya diam tanpa merespon perkataanku sedikitpun, dia hanya menyerahkan makanan yang telah ia beli dan berlalu pergi begitu saja.

"chagi?!" akupun berlari mengejarnya, tatapannya sangat aneh, dan kenapa dia pergi begitu saja.

"kau knp hmm? Apa aku ada salah? Maafkan aku chagi.." aku memeluknya untuk mencegah dia pergi.

"aku membencimu.., lebih baik kamu jangan memelukku atau menyentuhku, kau orang yang tidak setara dan menjijikan untuku.." MWO! apa yang terjadi padanya?! Kenapa dia tiba – tiba bebicara seperti itu.

"chagi.., maafkan aku, aku terlalu sibuk.., maafkan aku ne?" tanyaku lagi padanya.

Ia mendorong tubuhku sampai tubuhku jauh terhempas sepanjang 2 meter, ini bukan seperti Vincent yang kukenal, mengapa dia seperti ini.

"kau! Siapa kau sebenarnya!" aku mencengkram bahunya dan menatapnya tajam.

"tidak penting.." jawabnya singkat.

"YAAKK! KELUAR DARI TUBUH VINCENT!SIAPA KAU?!" teriakku kalap padanya, ia hanya membalas dengan senyuman seringai.

"aku..aku adalah Vincent.." jawabnya lagi.

"KAU BOHONG! CEPAT KELUAR DARI TUBUHNYA!" teriakku lagi.

Aku memutuskan untuk berkelahi dengannya walau aku tau kalau dia jauh lebih kuat dariku, namun aku memiliki peralatan pengusir Roh dari Vincent untuk menjagaku. Semoga saja hantu ini dapat pergi dari tubuhnya, tanganya mengeluarkan cahaya gelap dan aku mengeluarkan benda kecil berbentuk 'PLUS' itu, kubacakan mantra yang pernah Vincent ajarkan, ia mulai melayangkan cahaya gelap itu dan mengarahkanya pada tubuhku.

Akupun melempar benda itu pada tubuhnya, sampai akhirnya pandanganku kabur dan menjadi gelap.

**skip**

Setelah kejadian itu, marcus dirawat dirumah sakit karena kritis, sungmin yang saat itu dikuasai roh jahatpun, telah sadar dan kini ia menjaga marcus dengan rajin dan telaten. Sungmin merasa bersalah pada marcus. Karena dirinya kini marcus harus mengorbankan nyawanya, dan sudah 1 bulan marcus kritis, dan kandungan sungminpun sudah beranjak 3 bulan.

Vincent duduk disebelah kyuhyun yang masih terbaring lemah dengan dipenuhi selang dan juga memakai masker oxygen.

"chagi.., seharusnya sekarang kita sudah menikah.., lalu kenapa kamu tidur terus eoh? Ayo bangun.., sekarang kita menikah, dan aegi kita telah menunggu" suara Vincent selalu mengjiasi hari – hari kyuhyun, ia selalu bercerita pada marcus, walaupun tak sadar, namun Vincent tau bahwa marcus akan tetap mendengarnya.

"…" marcus tetap tak menjawab walaupun Vincent berteriak sekeras apapun. Karena hanya satu hal yang kini marcus lakukan, yaitu bertemu dengan roh kyuhyun.

"kyu.., kenapa tidak bangun? Aku kan sudah sebulan bererita pada ragamu.." Vincent melihat kearah roh kyuhyun.

"entahlah chagi.., mungkin belum saatnya" jawabnya singkat.

"bagaimana kalau aku menikah dengan rohmu saja kyu?" Tanya Vincent pada marcus.

"MWO? itu tidak mungkin!" jawab kyuhyun.

"tapi aku sudah tidak sabar marcus cho!" Vincent mendelik tajam pada marcus.

"pendetanya sudah datang kyu.." jawab Vincent sembari melihat pendeta yang masuk ruangan rawat kyuhyun.

"YAK! KAU BENAR – BENAR!*sigh" kyuhyun benar – benar tidak menyangka bahwa sungmin melakukannya.

Dan setelah sungmin menikah dengan raga kyuhyun, dan roh kyuhyun menandatangani peresmian menikah, dan akhirnya merekapun menikah denga sah.

Dan tiba – tiba kyuhyun kini masuk kedalam tubuhnya kembali dan sadar.

6 bulan kemudian..

kyumin home

In south korea

"AHHH…kyu…appo!" teriak sungmin pada kyuhyun, sepertinya sungmin akan segera melahirkan.

"mwo?" kyuhyun langsung bergegas membawa sungmin kerumah sakit.

Sungminpun melahirkan anak kembar bernama kyumin & minhyun, untungnya mereka anak yang baik dan penurut seperti ummannya.

4 years leater…

kyumin home

"chagi…, aegi kita kyeopta sekali ne?" Tanya kyuhyun sembari memeluk dan mengecup leher sungmin yang sedang melihat aeginya dibox baby.

"eumm, ne..kyu..mereka kyeopta seperti ummanya :)" sungmin tersenyum memandang kedua anaknya.

"bagaimana jika kita buat aegi yang kyeopta lagi?" kyuhyun menggendong sungmin menuju kasur.

"kyaa! Kyu! Aku baru melahirkan! Turnkan aku!" teriak sungmin ketakutan.

"eh? Iya ne? hehe.." kyu hanya bisa tersenyum karena pernyataan istrinya ini

"apa kau sudah tau pelaku yang waktu itu merasuki tubuhmu yeobo?" Tanya kyuhyun.

"belum, kurasa itu para iblis jahat, aku masih menyelidiki mereka" jawab sungmin.

"umma!" teriak aegi bernama kyumin.

"eh? Kyumin bangun?" sungmin bergegas menuju box baby dan mengambil kyumin dan juga menggendongnya.

"umma…, kyumin tcadi, liat ada ceolang hantu yang memintca tolong umma…" sungmin yang mendengar perkataan anaknya hanya bisa sweet drop.

"MWO? hantu? Kyumin tau darimana eoh?" Tanya sungmin.

"itcu..hantuna bilang kekyumin.." kyumin menunjuk kearah hantu yang kini berdiri tepat disamping kiri sungmin, Hantu bernama ryeowook.

"_MWO? ANDWE! JANGAN LAGI!_" teriak sungmin.

Kyumin dan kyuhyun hanya bisa diam menatap sungmin yang prustasi.

"apakah harus lagi? Dan kini kyumin bisa melihat.., ANDWE!"

*OTHER SIDE

"berarti kita harus mendapatkan anaknya, kudengar anaknya dalah tangan bercahaya yang dapat menyambung kekuatan cahaya roh, dia jauh lebih kuat dari sungmin, apakah aku harus menculik anaknya?" Tanya seorang iblis bernama heechul.

"bagus! Kau harus menculik anak itu untukku, jika kumafaatkan anak itu bisa menjadi anak buahku" jawab sang raja iblis bernama kangin.

Dan iblis bernama heechul meng-iyakan perkataannya, mereka tertawa lepas dan melanjutkan rencana mereka.

~END~

Dialog author dan min

Sungmin : thor! Kok ngegantung gitu sih?

Author : aisshh, umma.., kan biar bedain sama drama aslinya..

Sungmin : kenapa ga jadi sekuel?

Author : FF you are my love aja masih bingung, aku kan buat FF ini biar jadi pengganti ff itu sementara, soalnya msh bingung nih..

Sungmin : oh yauda, aku terima aja deh. *ngeyadongbarengkyu #plak

Dialog diatas hanya kegilaan author!#plak

Tolong berikan RCL ya..chingudeul…

Maaf kalau masih ada typo's

Oh ya..seperti yang dikatakan diatas.., jangan minta chaptered ya… #ketawa nista

Maaf..author itu sibuk…

JGN LUPA WAJIB REVIEW!

MAAF KALAU GAJE!


End file.
